


Setting the Mood

by ashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Naive Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes/pseuds/ashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to explain mood music to Castiel, who suspects that Dean may be wrong about this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting the Mood

Dean decides that going 80 down I-70 alone is peaceful; he’s on his way back to Bobby’s, where Sam is holed up doing some research. The future is… okay, the future looks like shit, but there’s this temporary calm. The music is good and Dean is comfortably alone. Until he isn’t. One second he’s turning up the music and basking in remembered afterglow, the next Castiel is in the passenger seat, face scrunched as he stares at the radio.

“Why is that so loud?”

“Because it’s a good song,” but Dean leans forward to turn it down all the same, pulling over to the side of the highway. A couple cars pass by, but it’s late and traffic is light. “What do you – ”

“What makes it a good song?”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “It’s just good. It’s got a solid beat, it’s sexy – man, you get a girl in the back seat, all hot for a drifter, and you turn this song on – ” Except the last girl in his back seat was Castiel’s _sister_ , good God, and Castiel is giving him that Vulcan head tilt as though he’s reading Dean’s mind.

“This song is arousing?”

“Don’t be so robotic – people don’t use words like ‘arousing’. But yes. It’s a great song to set the mood.”

Castiel’s frown deepens, and he looks over his shoulder to the empty back seat. “I don’t understand – what mood? Is it more effective in the back seat?” And like that he’s switched the back seat in a blink and sitting stiff with that curious expression. Like he’s really just trying to understand what Dean is talking about. “Dean, it sounds the same back here.”

“Oh, for the love of – okay, lemme try to – is this really important? Do you _have_ to understand this one?”

Castiel is frowning at him. “I feel that it is important to understand humanity better, if I am to protect it over the word of Heaven.”

“Oh, sure. Play the ‘betraying everything I’ve ever known,’ card,” Dean says, ignoring the look of further puzzlement on Castiel’s face – as he undoubtedly tries to figure out what _literal_ card Dean is talking about. The song comes to an end. “Okay, stay there. Lemme explain this.” He rewinds the tape and presses play. He turns the volume up just a little bit, ignores the churning _weirdness_ in his gut, and gets out of the car, into the backseat beside Castiel. “Say that we’re on a date – ”

“We’re on a date?”

Dean winces. “You’d be a terrible human. Anyway, we’ve been on a date, you’re a little hot for this mysterious guy in the coolest car you’ve ever seen,” Dean tilts his chin up and gives Castiel his best sexy smirk, “and we’re in the backseat. You’re not sure you’re going to give it up, but things are pretty hot and the song comes on – ”

“This scenario makes no sense. I have seen many cars, and this – ”

“Don’t you even say it.”

Castiel seems to think better of his words. “And what am I supposed to be giving up? Why would this song convince me to give you anything? This is not an arousing situation, Dean; I think you may be mistaken.”

Dean leans back in his seat and rubs his face with both hands. On one hand, this is not practical information Castiel desperately needs to understand humanity. On the other hand, he’s not terribly pleased to have one of his winning moves –  _which last worked on the guy’s sister!_ – described as “not arousing,” ridiculous as it was. “It’s not just the song – it’s the whole mood. We’re back here, and – ” He tries to give some indication of what he means in expansive hand gestures, but Castiel looks like he’s about ready to give up on this whole thing. “Oh, fuck it, it’s like this.”

The chorus reaches a peak, and Dean pushes Castiel back on the seat, leaning over him and nuzzling his neck, trailing small bites along his collar – it’s totally not weird, nuzzling his neck; it’s practically the same as a girl, if the girl has a light layer of stubble and smells intoxicating clean and spicy. Castiel’s throat rumbles with this quiet moan that sends a shiver right now Dean’s spine.

Then he’s got a hand on Castiel’s hip, and they’re kissing hard like teenagers who only just discovered how it works – Castiel’s fingers are tight in Dean’s hair, his body falling compliant under Dean. It’s not, in fact, until he realizes that’s got a conspicuous boner pressed against his thigh that Dean remembers that hadn’t actually intended to make out with  _another_ angel in the back seat of his car.

Ha. Not arousing his  _ass_ . Dean leans up, bracing his elbows on either side of Castiel and looking down at the flushed angel. It’s weird, kind of; Dean’s got this mixture of utter confusion – which he’ll come back to once the cocktail of hormones and Bad Company wears off – and distinct pride. “See, it’s the whole thing. Not just the song.”

Castiel looks at the scant space between them and exhales heavily; Dean can feel this little shudder run through Castiel’s body. “I think to understand the benefits of the song, I would first have to be able to compare the…  _mood_ without the song.”

Dean laughs, actually laughs, and finds he’s not so opposed to the experimentation.

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr I asked for drabble prompts. A friend, who shares my unhealthy obsession with the Dean/Anna scene and the song "Ready for Love," sent just the title of the song as a prompt. It got _way_ out of hand in terms of a drabble, but was fun. Hilarity ensued.


End file.
